bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
R.L. Stine
: "Every story ever told can be broken down into three distinct parts: the beginning, the middle...and the twist." : — R.L. Stein, about stories R.L. Stine, (a.k.a. "Mister Shivers"), is a recurring character in the series. He is also an English writer and the creator of the Goosebumps book franchise, having created all the monsters in every book. As a child, he created various monstrous characters for his books that eventually came to life. Upon realizing the danger they posed, he locked them inside the books. However, after an accident in his house, involving his daughter and neighbors, Stine's most evil creation, Slappy, managed to escape from his book and unleash all of R.L. Stine's monsters. Perpetually, Stine wrote a story to capture them all. History Early Life : "Where do I begin? When I was younger, I suffered from terrible allergies that kept me indoors. And all the kids threw rocks at my window and called me names. So I created my own friends. Monsters, demons, ghouls to terrorize my neighborhood and all the kids that made fun of me. And they became real to me. And then one day, they actually...became real. My monsters literately leapt off the page." : — Stein about how his monsters came to be R.L. was born in Columbus, Ohio on October 8, 1975. Little is known about his parents. However, he stated that they never called him R.L. When R.L. was about nine years old, he suffered from really bad allergies that kept him inside his home. He was often picked on by other kids in his neighborhood as they made fun of him, threw rocks at his house, and called him bad names. One day, he found an old, silver-colored, Smith-corona typewriter up in the attic of his house. That discovery changed his life. He carried it down to his room and started typing stories and little joke books. Upon typing, he created his own friends, as he describes: "Monsters, demons, ghouls." He created them to terrorize his neighbors and all the kids that were playing jokes on him. Overtime, those characters became real to him. However, Stine explains that they one day just came off of the book pages he wrote and his characters literately became completely real, becoming living figments of his imagination. But upon realizing their danger, he used the books to trap them again and keep them locked away ever since he was a teenager. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 3 R.L. Stine's Goosebumps Part 1: Secret Books of Monsters Pending. R.L. Stine's Goosebumps Part 2: Slappy's Revenge Pending. R.L. Stine's Goosebumps Part 3: One Story for All Pending. Personality Stine is portrayed as a grumpy and recluse man, who is overprotective of his daughter, Hannah. He is also trying to keep his creepy creations from escaping and causing havoc on any town he goes to. However, despite him being a loner, he actually can be a nice person. He also has a very spicy relationship with his most evil creation Slappy. Trivia * Stine locking away his monsters is not unlike how God did so with the Turok-Hans. However, whereas Stine imprisoned his monsters in books, God locked the Turok-Hans away in the monster realm Purgatory. * Stine hints the he knows Steven King, saying "Steve King wishes he could write like me." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters